shetlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Series 5, Episode 3
Series 5, Episode 3 is the third episode of the fifth series of the Scottish television crime drama Shetland. It first aired on 26 February 2019 and is based on the characters and settings as depicted in the Shetland Island series of novels by English author Ann Cleeves. Synopsis Hoping to find information on Paul Kiernan, Jimmy goes to Glasgow. There, he and DCI Sam Boyd from the trafficking unit pursue some leads. Plus, Jimmy can't visit Glasgow without seeing Cassie, which brings her to the attention of the people tailing Jimmy and puts her in danger, too. Plot After trying to commit suicide in the holding cell, Calum is taken to the hospital where he dies. Sandy meets with Rhona who takes his statement and tells him that his fate is in the hands of the PIRC (Police Investigations & Review Commission). Olivia tells Jimmy that she has money to pay ransom for Zezi but Jimmy tells her that the money won't help to get her daughter back. In Glasgow, Jimmy meets DCI Sam Boyd of the Trafficking Unit. She takes Jimmy on a tour of neighborhoods that are controlled by Traffickers and then to the business of Aaron McGuire's ex-wife Claire, who runs a placement service for domestic help. Claire insists that the people she places are fully documented. Jimmy and DCI Boyd follow Claire as she leaves work. She leads them to a building where they find a group of trafficking victims that are being held. Claire claims that she is not involved, but DCI Boyd calls in for a police backup. While there, Jimmy speaks with a young woman who has a butterfly tattoo on her wrist. The woman says that a woman with a tattoo of a snake with two heads gave her the tattoo. DCI Boyd says that the tattoo may be a form of branding that the traffickers use. The next day in Glasgow, Jimmy meets Cassie for lunch and afterwards, as Cassie is walking away, Jimmy sees a car drive away and he thinks that someone may be watching him and now know about Cassie. Jimmy meets up again with DCI Boyd and they go to a tattoo parlor where they are told that a woman named Andrea with a snake tattoo used to run a tattoo parlor until the building was bought by a man named Graeme Benson. After finding where Mr Benson lives, they pay him a visit and learn that he is originally from Shetland but that he doesn't seem to have a direct connection with the trafficking. Back on Shetland, Zezi is being held in a house outside of town. Paul Kiernan is there and he is tending to another girl who seems to be ill. Seeing a chance to escape, Zezi breaks a window and runs away. She flags down a car, and inside is a woman who seems to be concerned about helping Zezi, but ultimately, returns her to the house where Zezi was being held and Zezi is taken back inside by Paul and locked up. The woman also goes into the house. Olivia goes to the Hayes' house where she tries to give Jamie the money she has, thinking that he can help get Zezi released. Jamie struggles to get her to understand that he doesn't know anything and that he can't help her. The policeman that is stationed outside comes in and Olivia runs away. Jimmy receives a text message that contains several images of Cassie that appear to be taken by someone who is following her. Jimmy and DCI Boyd go to where Cassie is and Jimmy sees a man who is watching Cassie. As the man leaves, he looks at Jimmy and makes a throat slashing gesture before disappearing. Jimmy tells Cassie that he is going to have her fly home for her own safety. Sandy goes to where Morag is staying and she tells him that Calum only had men on his boat when we ferried them to the mainland, meaning that Zezi is still somewhere on Shetland. Cast *Douglas Henshall as DI Jimmy Perez *Alison O'Donnell as DC Alison 'Tosh' MacIntosh *Erin Armstrong as Cassie Perez *Steven Robertson as PC Sandy Wilson *Mark Bonnar as Duncan Hunter *Lewis Howden as Sgt. Billy McCabe *Anne Kidd as Dr. Cora McLean *Julie Graham as Rhona Kelly *Conor McCarry as PC Alex Grant *Ryan Fletcher as Calum Dunwoody *Kirsty Stuart as Morag Dunwoody *Rakie Ayola as Olivia Lennox *Kate Dickie as DI Sam Boyd *Jenni Keenan-Green as Claire McGuire *Lorn Macdonald as Jamie Hayes *Esther Oyuwusi as Young Nigerian Woman *Catherine Walker as Alice Brooks *Derek Riddell as Chris Brooks *Titana Muthui as Zezi Ugara *John Kazek as Paul Kiernan / Aaron McGuire *Itxaso Moreno as Caz *Therese Bradley as Andrea Doyle *Robert Cavanah as Graeme Benson *Angus Miller as Donnie Galleries Supporting Cast Alex-grant.jpg|PC Alex Grant Calum-dunwoody.jpg|Calum Dunwoody Morag-dunwoody.jpg|Morag Dunwoody Olivia-lennox.jpg|Olivia Lennox Sam-boyd.jpg|DI Sam Boyd Claire-mcguire.jpg|Claire McGuire Jamie-hayes.jpg|Jamie Hayes Young-nigerian-woman.jpg|Young Nigerian Woman Alice-brooks.jpg|Alice Brooks Chris-brooks.jpg|Chris Brooks Zezi-ugara-S05E02.jpg|Zezi Ugara Paul-kiernan.jpg|Paul Kiernan / Aaron McGuire Caz.jpg|Caz Andrea-doyle.jpg|Andrea Doyle Graeme-benson.jpg|Graeme Benson Donnie-S05E01.jpg|Donnie Episode Images S05E03-02.jpg S05E03-03.jpg S05E03-04.jpg S05E03-05.jpg S05E03-06.jpg S05E03-07.jpg S05E03-08.jpg S05E03-09.jpg S05E03-10.jpg Notes Category:Series 5 Episodes